Demigods in a Disney World
by everlyrics
Summary: After returning from the Fantasy world, demigods get blasted into a Disney world. How will they get out this time? Sequel of Demigods in a Fantasy World. I suggest you read that first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, I know what you're thinking. **

**"Yay! The sequel is here!" **

**Just kidding. Haha, but please read the first one before you read this one. It's called "Demigods in a Fantasy World" and you will get this story a lot more if you read it. Thanks, and please review! **

* * *

**Grover's POV**

Mr. D and I watched Piper, Annabeth, Lacy, Leo, and Percy run around laughing. Mr. D tapped his chin. "Do you think they need to learn another lesson about how hard it would be to live in another life?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know," Mr. D said. "Bring them to an alternate universe. Like when we transferred them to that nice fairytale world."

"Oh yeah," I said, collecting that memory. "That was funny. You should've seen their reaction."

Mr. D snorted. "Trust me, boy. I did."

"So where should we take them?" I asked.

"Somewhere they will learn a lesson," Mr. D said. "Where do kids like you get taught lessons?"

I thought for a bit and snapped my fingers. "That's it!"

Mr. D looked up, his eyes shining with excitement. "Yes, Gretchen Underwear?"

I ignored the part about my name. "Where did you learn 'Hakuna Matata'?"

"The Lion King," Mr D answered.

"Where did you learn "faith, trust, and pixie dust'?" I asked.

"Peter Pan," Mr. D said.

"And where did you hear 'a dream is a wish your heart makes'?" I asked.

"Cinderella," Mr. D replied.

"And what do all three of those have in common?" I asked.

"Oh," Mr. D said. "I see where you are going here, boy."

"Disney!" I declared.

"Are you in, Mr. Underpants?" Mr. D asked.

"If it gives me another chance to storytell, I'm all for it!"

**Piper's POV**

I was chasing Annabeth with Lacy, Leo, and Percy. All of a sudden, the world went black. I couldn't see anything. Black. Just black. Then it slowly turned blue.

All blue except... An arrow. A spinning arrow. I was running through the woods. The trees were unusually tall. They were at least five times my size or taller. Three deer were running at my sides and there was the sound of a running stream by my left side. The spinning arrow stayed in the distance and I was following it.

Why? What was this arrow doing? Why was it in front of me? Why was a chasing it?

I sat up and I was in bed. Not just any bed. This bed was made of animal skin, and the blankets were made from fur. I stepped out of bed. My feet were bare and I was wearing an uncomfortably revealing tan dress. My hair got longer, although it was still choppy and braided in random places.

No, no, no. Don't tell me this was happening again. About a month ago, me, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Rachel were transported into some magical, enchanting fairytale world. We had to stay there until we got our happy ending. Last time, I was Rapunzel. This time, I was... Pocahontas? What was up with my hair growing longer in these places?

Grover was the storyteller last time. Speaking of Grover...

"Grover!" I yelled. "Grover, get you butt over here!"

There was a sparkle and a poof in front of me, and then Grover appeared laying on a cloud. "That's not the proper way of calling your narrator, princess," he said.

"Grover!" I said. "Why am I here? Why am I Piper? It's like you just want me to be tortured!"

"Oh." Grover laughed. "Here's the funny part. Your name is Pocapiper. And It's not just you. It's Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Lacy."

"LACY?" I exclaimed. "You put Lacy in a fairytale? She's too young! She'll never make it out alive!"

"Relax," Grover said, calmly. "I gave her an easy one. And besides, these aren't just fairytales. These are all Disney fairytales."

I gave myself a facepalm. "Here I go again."

**Lacy's POV**

It was black. It was just totally, completely black. Was I going blind? No, no I wasn't. I was... I was falling! What was happening?

"HELP!" I screamed. "Is anyone here? Help me, I'm falling!"

Then, my dress caught me and I started to float. I floated down and down. A lamp floated nearby, so I reached for a lamp and fumbled to turn it on. Light flooded into my eyes. It turns out, I was floating down some tunnel with a bunch of weird furniture. I passed some mirror that showed my reflection upside down. What was going on?

There was this table full of books. I grabbed one, opened it, and stared at it. The book flew out of my hands and I landed on a chair. I twisted and turned. The chair tipped over and I once again started to float. The hole got more narrow, and shot quickly down the narrow section. It got wider again. After going through the narrow part, I started to float upside down. A red and yellow checkered floor was in my sight, so I put my hands out, and landed with my hands. That was when I saw a white rabbit.

"Wait!" I called out. "Er, bunny dude! Hold on!"

The rabbit went through a door, so I followed. "Hold up!" I yelled. Why was I talking to a rabbit? I must've been losing my mind!

Nevertheless, I followed the door had opened to a room, and I came just in time to see the rabbit go through another door. So, I opened that door. Behind that one was another door! Behind that door was an even smaller one! And smaller, and smaller. It kept getting smaller until it was as tall as a small toddler. This was absolutely insane.

For some reason, my mind was set on following the rabbit. I had to follow that rabbit. I needed directions. I turned the knob of that door and crawled through it into a checkered room.

"This is complete madness," I muttered to myself.

I spotted a little curtain.

"Wait," said a voice. I looked up to see Grover from camp floating on a cloud.

"Grover!" I said happily. "What are you doing here? Help me get out of this craziness!"

"Sorry," Grover apologized. "No can do Alace."

I squinted at him. "Did you just call me Alace?"

"Yes," Grover said simply. "You are Alace."

"I'm Lacy," I told him.

"You're not wearing any lace, Alace," Grover said.

"Haha," I said. "Very funny."

"No, seriously," Grover said. "You're Alace. In Alice in the Wonderland. Mr. D wanted to teach you guys a lesson, so he sent you here to a Disney world."

"'You guys'?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Grover said. "You, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo."

"This is ridiculous," I said.

"Suit yourself," Grover said as he faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had to update You Belong With me! Enjoy and REVIEW! ~Jackie**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Leo's POV**

I was running with a loaf of bread and big buff guys with puffy weird hats were yelling and chasing me with swords. I was about to turn around and yell, "En Garde!", but I decided against it.

There was also a monkey. A monkey? What was a monkey doing running next to me? He had a little purple red hat and a matching vest. And I... I was half naked! Well, not really. I was wearing nothing but a purple vest, white baggy pants, and a little red hat.

All I knew is I had to get away from those dudes. They looked pretty scary and angry at me for something I probably didn't do like all of my teachers usually do.

One of the guys swiped at me with his sword. The weirdest thing was, I found myself having an urge to sing while the big guys chased me. So that's exactly what I did. "Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline! One jump ahead of the sword!" I jumped on a barrel, jumped off, and he ended up slashing the barrel and spilling dead fish out of it. "I steal what I can't afford!" Wait, I was stealing?

I eventually got done with my song and my urge for singing stopped. Wait. I recognized that song.

Oh, it's sad. Aladeo's hit the bottom, those singing belly dancers had said during the song. Aladdin. That's it! I was in Aladdin! And my name was Aladeo! Just like when I was in Jack and the Beanstalk and it turned out that... GROVER SENT ME HERE!

"Ugh," I groaned. "That darned Grover."

The monkey, which was probably Abu, looked up at me confused. I shook my head. "Nothing." Oh great. Now I was talking to a monkey.

"Now, we feast!" I told Abu and split the loaf of bread in half. While Abu happily munched on his bread, I noticed a little girl and a younger boy looking through a dump for leftovers. I felt so sorry for them. I walked over and handed my piece of bread to the girl.

"Here," I said. "You need it more than I do." Of course she did. Because I wasn't really Aladdin. I wasn't really homeless. And I did have food.

Abu looked at his bread with guilt. Then he let out a monkey sigh, walked over to the kids, and handed over his partially eaten piece of bread. The kids laughed and patted Abu's head.

Then, I heard a bunch of noise. People were chattering and there was a random heroic fanfare of trumpets. What was going on?

I pushed through a few people in the back of the crowd and saw a really ugly dude riding a white horse. He was dressed in a ridiculous purple outfit was golden sparkly jewels all over. I heard low chattering about how he was supposed to be a suitor for the princess.

Unfortunately, the two little kids decided at that moment to chase each other. They got a little carried away and ran right into the horses hooves.

"Out of my way!" The ugly dude yelled. "Filthy rats!" He was just about to whip the kids with his, well, whip, when I stepped in. The whip wrapped around my forearm, not harming me.

"Hey!" I said. "If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" I threw the whip right back at him.

The prince dude looked at me offended. "I'll teach you some manners!" Abu and I got pushed into some mud.

All the townsfolk started laughing. "Blegh," Abu spat and shook off the mud. The prince and his horse walked off. I stared at their backs angrily.

"Look at that, Abu," I said. "You don't see a horse with two rear ends everyday."

The prince turned around immediately and glared at me. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." He and his horse walked the the castle gates, and they shut.

I growled at the gates. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas." No, I'm not worthless. I'm Leo Valdez.

I sighed and stared at the closed gates. "Come on, Abu. Let's go." Abu followed me home as the sun set.

We walked for a while and climbed up a bunch of stairs. I recognized this place from the movie. This was Aladdin's home.

Abu took off his hat but snuggled into a pillow.

"Riff raff," I sang. "Street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer..." I walked over to the window. "Would they see a poor boy? No, siree." I opened the curtains to reveal the Arabian castle. "They'd find out there's so much more to me." I then sat down and slept.

**Percy's POV**

So all of a sudden I could fly.

I was jumping off a building or something then instead of going splat, I went WHOOSH! I thought this was kind of normal and all, with Jason being superman. But me? Yeah, I'm not superman, so I can't fly. What was making me fly?

And I was wearing a ridiculous outfit. I had a regent hat with a red thing sticking out, a green shirt, and what? Green leggings? EW! Those are for girls!

Also, for some reason, I had really good memories of this place... It was like an island with like three rainbows. There was grass everywhere, the sun was almost always shining, and it was absolutely beautiful. What was it called?

"Neverland?" A voice above me suggestedp. I looked up to see my best friend floating on a cloud.

"What?" I said, "What in Hades? What's happening Grover?"

"I'm the narrator," Grover said. "And you're PERCY PAN!"

"Not cool," I said. "I am most definitely not a pan." Then I thought about it. "Oh, you mean Peter Pan?"

"No," Grover said. "I completely mean Percy Pan. You are Percy, playing the role of Peter Pan. Enjoy!" Grover drifted away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Wait, man! Come back!" Grover was nowhere in sight. Then I heard a bell.

I looked over to my left, and there was a cute little fairy with blond hair. "Annabeth?" I said.

The fairy spoke, but all that came out was the sound of tinkling bells. And somehow I understood.

"Annabeth?" The fairy repeated. "You mean Anna Bell!"

"Oh!" I said. "Tinker Bell!"

"Tinker Bell?" The fairy repeated again. "Where'd you get that one from?"

"Um, nothing. So what are we doing exactly?"

Anna Bell stared at me. "You really forgot that you're missing your own shadow?"

I looked down on the ground where the streetlight was shining at me. There was no shadow. "Oh, um right. Let's go get that shadow?" Anna nodded and zipped off. I followed.

"There!" Anna pointed to a little house. "This is where we forgot your shadow!" I landed on the window sill with Anna Bell floating right above my shoulder.

Quietly, I peeked through the window. Inside, there were three sleeping kids. One was a girl with caramel colored locks and a blue nightgown. She resembled Katie from back at camp. In the movie Peter Pan, she was supposed to be around twelve, but in this, she looked around 15 or 16. I guess it changed so it could fit to my age.

Across the room was another bed. The kid sleeping in it had short brown hair and wore a more boyish nightgown. He looked around nine years old. A hat and pair of circular glasses sat on the wooden table next to him.

On the bed to his right, a little boy about the age of three or four slept in pink footie pajamas. He was hugging a little teddy bear.

"Shhh," I told Anna. We snuck into the room- who leaves their window opened in the middle of the night?- and started digging through drawers.

I looked in a toy chest, and Anna Bell accidently opened a music box. Tinkling ballet music started to play.

"Anna!" I hissed. "Stop it!"

Anna Bell quickly shut the box. I looked through a pile of stuffed animals and... Then I heard a jiggling sound. Anna Bell zipped up to the drawer it was coming from and pointed to it.

"Huh," I muttered. I opened the drawer slowly, and my shadow slipped out. I closed the drawer suddenly and began to chase my shadow. It climbed on the wall, flew around the chandelier, behind the couch, and into the couch's shadow. I crawled behind the couch to see where it had gone, but I couldn't find it.

Then, I stood up, and saw it on the wall, trying to sneak away from me. "Aha!" I shouted. The shadow stopped dead in its tracks for about two seconds, and began to run. Naturally, I followed. Then I bumped the dresser, knocked it over, and knew I was busted.

**Annabeth's POV**

According to the little diary I found, I've been in this tower my whole life locked up for safety. What I figured out myself was my only friend was an iguana names Pascal, I like to clean, make candles and dresses, play with my freakishly long hair, and a lot of other stuff. I also like to bust out into random songs like this morning when I was singing about what I do in the morning.

This wasn't that hard. Obviously, I had gone to Tangled. Last time, Piper had gone to the original version of Rapunzel, but now I was Rapunzel. Or in this case, Rapunzebeth.

Okay, so Grover and Mr. D had probably sent me here like last time. This time, I'd have no fairy godmother (or Grover) to guide me through it. Apparently, today was the day before my eighteenth birthday, I had just sung a really long song about my daily habits, and now 'Mother' was supposed to come.

Of course, I already knew the whole plot of the story. I already knew Mother Gothel wasn't actually my mother. But I wouldn't get a happy ending, until I met Flynn Rider. So I just had to play along. Yippee. This was going to be just fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! Was busy updating You Belong With Me :) Just got done with this after my science quiz! ~Jackie **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Piper's POV**

I stood on a ledge above a lake with the wind blowing pink, purple, and blue leaves through my long hair. It was a really pretty sight. The lake was sparkling, the sun was setting, and the plants were very green. Wow, America back then was way nicer before it got polluted.

I had been living in this fairytale for about three days now. During that time span, my father, the chief of the Indians, had gone away to war. I had a best friend that looked like Hazel named Hakoma, a raccoon names Meeko, and a bird named Flit. I wondered how the others were doing in there stories. Was three days in my story only an hour in theirs? What if they were all done and had left without me? This stuff gave me a headache.

"Pocapiper!" Hakoma shouted from the wooden boat below me. "Come down here! Your father's back!"

I turned to Flit, who had been flitting around my shoulder. "He's back, Flit!"

Meeko sat on a bush eating raspberries to his delight. Flit flew over to him and pecked at him.

"Come on, Meeko !" I said as I ran past him. Then, about ten feet away from the ledge, I turned around and started running. Then, my feet left the ledge, and I dove down into the water below.

"No!" Hakoma exclaimed. "Not that... way..."

I felt the wind blowing my hair up. When I got about ten feet away from the surface of the water, I put my hands out to dive. Then I dove into the water and held my breath.

"Show off," I heard Hakoma mumble from above.

I stayed underwater for a long time under Hakoma's boat.

"Pocapiper?" Hakoma said. "Pocapiper? Are you alright? You'd better be alright because I'm not coming in after y-"

She got cut off when I flipped the boat over and she splashed into the water. The boat was now floating and flipped over with Hakoma and I inside it. Under the boat, half of my face stayed under the water.

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for these games?" Hakoma asked.

I gathered as much water as I can into my mouth and spat it at her. Hakoma stared at me and we started to laugh and splash each other.

"Help me turn this over," I said. We both pushed and flipped the boat over. We both got in and sat. I squeezed the water from my hair and giggled.

"What were you doing up there?" Hakoma asked.

"Thinking," I said. Meeko somehow appeared on the boat and shook water out of his fur. It splashed on me and Hakoma. "Meeko!"

"About that dream again?" Hakoma asked, ignoring Meeko. "Have you figured it out yet?"

I continued to ring the water out from my long hair. "I know it means something, I just don't know what."

"You should ask your father about it!" Hakoma suggested.

I nodded. "Maybe I should."

Meeko was making raccoon noises and gesturing to something making bubbles under water. I reached my hand down and pulled Flit out from under the water.

"Come on Flit," I said. "Quit playing around. We have to get back."

Flit's stomach looked unusually fat, so Meeko pushed on it, and water came out of his beak like a fountain.

When we pulled ashore, people in my tribe were crowded around my father who was talking about how this guy who looked like that venti Dylan named Kocolan was super brave in the war and blah blah this, blah blah that.

"He's so handsome." Hakoma sighed.

Kocolan had long hair and was almost always serious. Right now, he had a very determined expression, and not happy like at all.

"I especially love his smile," I noted sarcastically.

"Tonight, we will feast in his honor!" Father announced.

People cheered, including Hakoma and I. Who wouldn't love a feast, even if it was for an overly serious warrior?

When the crowd broke apart, I came over to my father and hugged him.

"Daughter," he said.

"Wingapo, father," I told him.

"Seeing you gives me great joy," he said.

"I'm so glad you've arrived home safely." I really liked it here. Back at home, my real dad, Tristan McLean had no time to talk to me ever. He was always sending out his assistant, Jane to look after me. I remember when I was younger and we actually had a little bit of time to hang out. Now, it's like he doesn't even know I exist.

But here, my dad loved me so much. He'd put aside anything as long as he could have me. I just wish my dad was like that all the time.

He draped his arm around my shoulder and led me to a tepee. "Come with me. I want to know what you have been doing."

Inside the tepee, I started to talk about my dream. "Father, for many nights now, I've been having this dream. I think it means something's about to happen, something exciting!"

"Yes," Father said, putting his crown on a shelf. "Something exciting is about to happen.

"Really?" I said. "What is it?"

"Kocolan has asked to seek your hand in marriage," he said.

I stared at him, blankly. "Marry Kocolan?"

"I told him it would make my heart soar," he told me.

I gave him a half smile. I went over to a curtain and pulled it away, giving me a perfect view of Kocolan just standing there with no expression. "But he's so serious..."

"Kocolan would make a fine husband," father assured me. "He is loyal, and kind, and will make a good house with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm."

I shrugged. "I feel like my dream is leading me down another path."

"This is the right path for you," Father protested.

"Why can't I choose-" I was interrupted by a large banging sound, and then Meeko fell from nowhere and into my arms. Flit fell onto the ground, and a bowl fell on top of him. He pecked his way out. I chuckled and Meeko smiled sheepishly, dashing away.

"Pocapiper," Father said, leading me outside to the river. "You are the daughter of the chief. It's time you take your place among our people. Just like the stream, you must someday join the big river." He started to sing about rivers, and how I should be like one.

He took out a beautiful blue and silver necklace. "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." He helped me out on the necklace. "It suits you."

...

I sat by the river with Meeko and Flit. Meeko examined my necklace.

"He wants me to be like a river," I told him. "Steady and strong." I looked at the river, and suddenly beavers popped out, scaring Meeko.

"But they're not steady at all!" I pointed out.

Okay, then this weird thing happened. I got in my boat, paddled around, and... I actually started to sing. I sang about rivers and people and... "What's around the riverbend?" I sang and sang, and I actually sounded good, for once. This was really creepy.

After my song, I paddled to the willow tree with Grandma Willow's spirit.

"Is that my Pocapiper?" Grandma Willow squinted. "Why, your mother's necklace! It's beautiful!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I told her. "My dad... I mean father... Wants me to marry Kocolan."

"Kocolan?" Grandmother Willow repeated. "But he's so serious!"

"I know," I said. "My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream... I'm running through the woods, then I see an arrow smack dab in front of me. Then, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow?' Grandmother Willow rephrased.

"Yes," I said. "It spins faster, and faster, and faster, until suddenly, it stops."

"Hmm," Grandmother Willow said. "It seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"What's my path, then?" I asked. "How will I ever find it?"

Grandmother Willow chuckled. "Your mother asked me that same, exact question."

"She did?" I asked. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen," Grandmother Willow said. "Listen all around you. The earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

I stood up slowly, and the wind blew through Grandmother Willow's leaves. "I hear the wind..."

"Yes," Grandmother Willow said. "What's it telling you?"

"I don't understand," I said.

Grandmother Willow sang a smooth song about how I will understand. I closed my eyes. "It's saying something's coming." I shut my eyes tighter. "Weird clouds?" As Grandmother Willow continued to sing, I climbed up her tree to take a look at what was above.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Willow called up.

I couldn't make it out from here, but I saw weird white things connected to strings. They looked like really weird clouds from here, but they could've been something else.

"Clouds," I said. "Weird and strange clouds..."

**Lacy's POV**

So, I continued to do what I was about to do before Grofer rudely interrupted me. I spotted the curtain in the corner of the room. I walked over there and pulled it away. There sat a little door. So naturally, I kneeled down and tried to turned the knob.

"Ow!" The door cried.

Wait. The door. It said something?

"Oh my gods. I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I just need to get through, so um, could you let me?"

The face in the knob shook it's head, which is really weird because it didn't necessarily have a head. "Sorry, my dear. It's simply impassible!"

"Is impassible even a word?" I asked. "Because it's underlined red on Google Docs. You mean impossible?"

The door knob chuckled. "Oh, heavens no, child. Everyone in Wonderland knows that nothing is impossible!"

"Well," I said. "Can I at least just peek through your keyhole? I'm following a white rabbit. I just want to find out where he's going."

"Oh sure," the knob said. He opened his mouth which happened to be the keyhole.

I closed one eye and looked into his mouth through the other. "There he is! There's the white rabbit I was following!"

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" the door knob suggested helpfully.

"Table?" There was no table in this room. "What table?" A silver table with a glass bottle held pink liquid. "Oh!"

"Read the direction and you'll be directly directed in the right direction!" The door knob chuckled at himself.

"'Drink me,'" I read. "Is this poison? Because if it is, I definitely ain't drinking it."

"Excuse me?" The doorknob said.

"Oh nothing," I said. I took a sip of the potion. "Hmm, tastes like cherry tart." Another sip. "Custard." And another. "Pineapple." Yet another. "Roast turkey?" By the time I had said roast turkey, the bottle was gigantic and I dropped it because of its size.. The table seemed bigger now, so did the rest of the world. "Gods of Olympus! What'd I do?"

"Ho ho ho!" The doorknob laughed. "You almost went out like a candle."

I held up my blue dress and examined myself. "Look! I'm just the right size to fit through!"

"Oh yeah," the doorknob said. "I forgot to tell you. I'm locked!"

I stared at him. "What?"

"But that shouldn't be a problem," he said. "After all, you've got the key."

I checked my pockets and looked all around me. "What key? Don't tell me it's gonna appear out of nowhere like that messed up table."

I could almost feel the doorknob give himself a facepalm, but unfortunately, he didn't have any hands. "Don't tell me you left it up there."

I looked up, and there, on the table, sat a golden key. I groaned.

"Don't worry," the doorknob said. "You can try that box."

"Ugh." I swore in Greek. "What box?" A box appeared in front of me so I opened it. Inside were little cookies with frosting. "'Eat me.' Okay sure. I just hope this doesn't kill me." As I ate, I began to grow. My head bumped into the table above. My foot squashed the doorknob's voice.

"Ameetelivdatwenalongway," the doorknob mumbled.

I took my foot off his mouth. "What?"

"I said, 'a little of that went a long way!'" He repeated and laughed.

"Are you playing around?" I said angrily. "This is not funny! I'm in the middle of this weird world and I need to get back home!" Tears of anger welled up in my eyes. Not tears of little girl sadness, but tears of anger. Heroes don't cry like little girls.

"Aw," the doorknob sighed. "Don't cry."

My tears started to fill up the room... Wait what? I never cry this much. Why the heck were my tears so big?

"This won't do!" The doorknob exclaimed. "This won't do at all!" Then the little bottle floated along. "The bottle! The bottle!"

I spotted the bottle and snatched it up from the sea of my tears. The second I drank it, I was small again. I fell from the air and into the bottle. The bottle bobbed along my tears. "Oh gods. I wish I hadn't cried so much."

Me and the bottle floated through the knob's mouth. We arrived into a place that truly looked like a beach made of my tears. There was a dude, some birds, and seafood... I mean fish, singing and floating about. I struggled to get on shore, spotted the rabbit, and ran into the forest, the place the rabbit went into.

Gods, this was crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Long chapter ahead! Enjoy and please review! **

**Oh, and FINWITCH1: I already used The Little Mermaid in my last story. The one that came before this. So, you should read that one before this one. And I have never in my life watched Pirates of the Carribean, so I can't do that. And I planned out for Percy to be in Peter Pan because of the plot. Trust me, I know what I'm doing with these characters :) **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW ~Jackie**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Leo's POV**

I had been in this story for two days with absolutely no action. What? I thought Aladdin was supposed to be so full of action. This was utterly boring.

I wandered through the street market with Abu. He stared hungrily at a giant emerald necklace dotted with gold and silver.

"No, Abu," I scolded. "We only steal to eat. We don't need jewelry to leave."

Abu whimpered sadly.

Then I spotted this girl wearing a hood with a beautiful braid of sandy colored hair. She took an apple off a cart and handed it to a little boy who was too short to reach it.

"Here you go," she said, patting the little boy on his head.

The guy who owned the apples stepped towards her. "I hope you have money for that."

"Oh," the girl said. "I'm sorry, I don't have some at the moment. But I can go get some from the sultan right now if you want-"

She got cut off when the guy grabbed her hand. "Sultan? Ha! Do you know what happens to people who steal?" He set her hand on a table and raised a large knife.

"No!" the girl said. "Please!"

I thought quickly and stepped in front of her. "Wait!" I turned to the girl and finally saw her face. Her eyes were a blue green, there was a spray of freckles across her nose, and she looked like a tan version of Calypso. I turned back to the large man. "Thank you, kind sir," I said. "I'm so glad you found her." I turned to her again. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just play along," I instructed.

The man lowered his knife. "You know her?"

"Sadly, yes," I said. "She's my sister. She's a little, what you call, bonkers in the head."

"She said she knew the sultan," the large man told me, grabbing me by my vest.

I shook him off and gestured to Abu who was standing next to my foot. "She thinks the monkey is the sultan."

The girl kneeled down and bowed to Abu. "O great Sultan. How may I serve you?"

Abu smiled, pleased. He straightened up and ordered fake monkey orders.

"Tragic, right?" I grabbed my "sister's" arm. "Come on now, sis. Let's go to the doctor." I pushed her away from the apple stand. Standing next to the apple stand was a camel eating plants.

"Why hello doctor," the pretty girl said, with her eyes wide and blank. "How are you?"

"No," I gritted my teeth. "Not that one." I pushed her away and turned to Abu who was still standing near the apple stand. "Come on, sultan." He was bowing and pretending to be the sultan, although he did look fatter than normal. While he was doing a bow, four apples fell out along with a bunch of coins. Abu's eyes widened, he grabbed what he had dropped, and we all ran off.

"What?" the large man exclaimed. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

...

"Almost there," I said as I pulled the girl up to a roof. She stumbled and fell into my arms. She looked up at me as I caught her.

"I wanted to thank you," she said. "For stopping that man."

I waved my hand to dismissed her. "Ah, forget it. So is it your first time in the marketplace?"

The girl stared at me a little offended. "Is it that obvious?"

I shrugged. "You kind of stand out." Realizing what I had just said, I clapped my hand over my mouth. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be..." I took a stick and used it to jump over to the next house. The girl did the same.

"I'm a fast learner," she said.

I smiled. "Wow." Then I took her hand and led her to my hideout.

"This is where you live?" she said, taking a look around.

"Yep," I said. Well I obviously didn't really live here, but I had been living here for like two days now, and this place was actually pretty cool. "We come and go when we want."

"Sounds nice," the girl noted.

I swiped away the curtain to reveal the view of the palace. "It's not much, but it's got a great view. Wow. The palace. Must be great."

The girl slumped. "Oh, it's wonderful." I didn't think much of that.

"I wonder what it's like to live there," I said, staring at the palace. "Must be nice to have servants."

"Oh sure," the girl said, rolling her eyes."People telling you what to do and how to dress." Dang, what was this girl's problem?

"It's better than here," I said. This place was actually kind of horrible. I mean, my hideout wasn't bad, but living like this was bad. "Always scraping for food and running from guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices," the girl said.

"Sometimes you feel like... You're just..." I mumbled.

"Trapped," we both said.

We stared at each other for about a full minute. "So where are you from?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" The girl grumbled. "I ran away and I'm never going back."

"Really?" I said. "How come?"

"My father's forcing me to marry," she said, rolling her eyes.

Abu took the apple from her hand that she was about to take a bit out of.

"Abu!" I scolded.

"What?" The girl said.

"Abu says, um, that's sad," I said.

"Oh did he?" the girl said. "Does Abu have anything else to say?"

"He says he wishes I could do something else," I said slowly.

The girl leaned very close to me. "Tell him that's very sweet."

Abu rolled his eyes and grunted.

We leaned in close, and I think we almost kissed. But then...

"There he is!" a voice said. The girl and I both stood up, startled. There by the stairs stood some palace guards.

"They're after me!" we both exclaimed. "They're after you?"

The guard in the front started to slash through scraps of wood with his sword. I started to climb onto the opening where the view of the palace was.

"My father must of sent them!" the girl cried. Okay, maybe this girl was crazy after all.

I held out my hand. "Do you trust me?"

The girl looked at me like I was the one who was crazy. "What?"

I gestured for her to grab my hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said, hesitantly. She put her hand in mine.

"Then jump!" I yanked her and we both jumped off the opening, we landed far down below in a hole with sand. We started to keep running, but then we ran into that guard from the marketplace, Razoul.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" Razoul smiled, evilly. He picked me up by my vest, but then Abu pulled down his hat, loosening his grip on me a bit.

I took that chance and the girl and I ran towards the exit, but there were palace guards there too. Razoul snatched Abu and threw him into a pot. The girl ran towards Abu and I tried to, but the guard grabbed me and threw me towards the other guards. I was caught.

"Go!" I told the girl. "Run!"

Instead if running, the girl pounded on the palace guard's arm. "Let him go!"

"Oh look," the guard snickered. "A street mouse!" He pushed the girl onto the ground. The girl looked up, furiously. She stood up with a look on her face that clearly said she had had about enough of this.

"Unhand him," she directed with a loud and clear voice. She took off a hood, and there on her head, was a blue crown with a jewel. "By the order of the princess."

Razoul gawked and bowed. The other guards bowed too, making me bow. "Princess Jalypso."

"P-princess?" I stammered. Okay, this girl was a princess? That's what was wrong with her! Her father was the sultan! That's why she was always rolling her eyes and groaning when I talked about living in the palace. She was sick of that place! Her father, the SULTAN, wanted her to marry, servants were always bossing her around, and she never got to do what she wanted. She was trapped, just like Calypso on that island. Agh, I felt so stupid now. All this time I was talking about how it would be nice to live in a palace. And I was talking to a princess about that! Dang, I was stupid.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Razoul asked, his eyes narrowing. "And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern," Princess Jalypso said. "Do as I say. Release him."

"I would." Razoul grinned. "But my orders come from Octaviar. So you'll have to talk to him about that."

Jalypso clenched her fists and pursed her lips. "Believe, me. I will."

**Percy's POV**

The girl who looked like Katie opened her eyes wide and sat up straight in bed. She spotted me next to her night table trying to connect my shadow to myself.

"Percy?" she said, rubbing her eyes and gawking. "Percy Pan! Oh my gods, Percy! I knew you'd come back." She walked over to me. I backed up all the way to the corner of the room and stared at her. "I saved your shadow for you." She tilted her head and examined me. "You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would." I backed up into a bookshelf while she continued to blabber. "Taller, perhaps. But then..." She stared at me as I struggled to put on my shadow with what I thought had been glue, but turned out to be a lump of soap. "Oh, you can't stick it on with soap, Percy." She walked over to the light and turned it on. "You have to sew it on. That's the proper way to do it. Although come to think of it, I've never done it before. Sewing shadows, I mean." Wow, this girl loved to talk. Maybe that's why whoever sent me here made this girl look like Katie from camp. Katie was most definitely a talker.

She started blabbing on and on about sewing and how she knew it was my shadow the moment she saw it, and I just stared at her like she was a creep. She went to what looked like a drawer that held sewing supplies and continued to yap. I started to back away from her as she walked towards me talking about how I came back for my shadow. I flew up above a bed.

"Oh sit down," the girl said. "It really won't take long." I sat down and scratched my head as she talked about her dog, Nanna while sewing on my shadow.

"Girls talk too much," I noted.

"Yes," the girl said, distracted in what she was doing. "Girls talk to... Hmm? Oh..." She stopped sewing.

"Well," I said. "Get on with it, girl I don't know."

"My name is Wendie," she said. "Wendie with an I-E not a Y." Ah, Wendie with an I-E, because she looked like Katie. Katie Moira Angela Darling."

"Wendie's enough," I said.

"Oh," Wendie said. "Well, how did Nanna get your shadow anyway, Percy?"

"Jumped at me," I told her. For some reason, I actually remembered the way it happened. I guess I got filled with fake memories when I entered this world. Kinda like the Mist. "From the window."

"What were you doing here?" Wendie asked.

"I came to listen to the stories," I said. Another fake memory.

"My stories?" Wendie said. She looked up at me. "But they're all about you."

"Of course!" I said, feeling cocky. "That's why I like 'em. I tell 'em to the Lost Boys." She finished sewing on my shadow so I stood up to see if it stuck on.

"The Lost Boys?" She blinked. "Oh, yes. I remember them. They're your men."

"Uh huh," I said, dancing around in front of the wall, looking at my shadow follow my every move.

"I'm so glad you came tonight, Percy," she said. "Because I might have never seen you again."

"Why?" I asked, not caring much at all.

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow," she mumbled.

I immediately became alert when I heard that. "Grow up?" I could never grow up, not even in the real world. I'm not exactly the most mature person, Annabeth knows that. And everyone accepts me. I can't just grow up. Until I'm a grown up. But I'm not so...

"Tonight's my last night in the nursery," she said, picking up the sewing kit.

"But that means no more stories!" I said, disappointed.

Wendie sniffed. "Mmhmm."

"No!" I grabbed her arm. "I won't have it! Come on!" I started to drag her out the window.

"B-but," she protested. "Where are we going?"

"To Neverland!" I said.

Her eyes widened. "Neverland."

"You'll never grow up there," I informed her.

"Oh, Percy." She gasped. "It would be so wonderful." We were almost out of the window. "But wait!" I stopped. "What would mother say?"

I scratched my head. "Mother?" Mother... What was a mother? Why didn't I know what a mother was? There was some information about the word mother sitting at the back of my head, I just couldn't find it. Mother... That word seemed like old books in the attic left untouched for years. "What's mother?"

She stared at me. "Why, Percy. A mother is someone who loves and cares for you. She tells you stories, and..."

"Good!" I silently cheered. "You can be our mother!" Mother... That's it! Sally! Sally Jackson was my mother! To think I had almost forgotten! I couldn't believe it! I almost forgot my own mother! What was up with this world? It made me almost lose memories of my own mother!

"Now, just a minute." Wendie pulled her hand away from mine. "Let me see now. I have to pack. Oh, and I've gotta leave a note about when I'll be back. Of course, I can't stay too long. And then I'll have to..." She paused and got a daydream look in her eyes. She put her hands together and sighed. "Oh, but Neverland. I'm so happy I think I'll give you a kiss."

Okay, first mother, and (call me crazy) now I forgot what a kiss was! When I heard that word, I immediately thought of Annabeth. I knew what a kiss is. Annabeth used to kiss me all the time... It's just... What was a kiss?

"What's a kiss?" I asked.

"Oh," she said. She started to lean in close. "I'll show you." Not knowing what to do, I backed away. Then a sparkling light came between Wendie and I. Anna Bell! I had almost forgotten she was here!

She pulled on Wendie's hair to get her away from me.

"Stop!" I demanded. "Stop it, Anna!"

Anna let go of Wendie's hair. I chased her around the room and tried to catch her with my hat. She left a trail of sparkles wherever she went. I jumped on the littlest boy's bed by accident as I tried to catch Anna.

"John!" the boy exclaimed. "John!" He got out of bed and watched me. "Wake up, John! He's here!"

The other boy, John sat up drowsily and put on his circular glasses. His eyes widened. "Wow!"

Wendie touched her sore head. "Ooh. What was that?"

I flew up to her when I had caught Anna. I held out my hat to her. "Anna Bell. Don't know what got into her."

I felt a tug on my shirt, so I turned around to see the boy in pink footie pajamas looking up at me with wonder. "Hallo, Peter Pan. I'm Michael!"

"My name is John," the second boy said, walking up to us. "How do you do?"

Michael peeked into my hat. "Oh, look! A firefly!"

"A pixie!" Wendie said.

John took off his glasses in wonder. "Amazing!"

Anna Bell shook her head and tinkled angrily. Michael looked up at me from the hat. "What's the pixie doing?"

"Talking," I told him.

"What did she say?" Wendie asked.

"She says you're a big, ugly girl!" I laughed. Oh gods. Did that laugh come out of me? I couldn't believe I thought that was funny! Well, I would think it was funny, but I barely knew this girl. I would only think it was funny if Anna Bell was talking about this girl back at camp. What was her name? Satie? Jadie? Ladie? Why couldn't I remember? Oh wait... Katie. Huh. I just mentioned her name earlier. This was weird.

Wendie laughed along with me until she realized what I said.

"Oh," she said. "Well I think she's lovely."

"Well," I said, heading towards the window. "Come on, Wendie. Let's go!"

Wendie grabbed Michael's hand. "Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"To Neverland!" Wendie replied.

"Neverland!" Michael repeated, clapping his hands with joy.

"Peter's taking us," Wendie said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Us?"

"Well of course," Wendie said. "I couldn't go without Michael and John."

"Oh." John jumped up and down. "I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers."

"Yeah!" Michael cried. "And fight pirates, too!"

"Thats the same thing," I muttered. I bonked my head. What was up with me? Why was I being so rude?

I shrugged it off and laughed. "Alright. But you gotta take orders."

"Aye aye, sir," John said, saluting.

"Me too!" Michael exclaimed, doing the same.

Wendie tapped her chin. "But, Percy... How do we get to Neverland?"

I put my hand in the air imitating someone flying. "Fly, of course!"

"Fly?" Wendie backed up.

"It's easy!" I said, flying up and sitting on the top of a chair. "All you have to do is to... Is to... Is to..."

"Don't you know?" Wendie asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"It's just," I said. "I never thought about it before." That was true. The moment I entered this place, I just flew, and that was that. I thought for a second.

"Say!" I said. "That's it! You think of a wonderful thought!"

"Any happy, little thought?" John asked.

"Like toys at Christmas?" Wendie said.

"Sleigh bells?" John suggested. "Snow?"

"Yep," I said, jumping up into the air. "It's easier than pie. Here. Watch me go!" I flew above them and around in circles.

"He can fly!" Wendie exclaimed.

"He can fly!" John repeated.

Michael, who sitting on the ground, pointed up at me. "He flew!"

I landed on a bed and offered Wendie my hand so she could get on. "Now, you try!"

Wendie stepped onto the bed. "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon." She sighed. "Underneath a magical moon."

"I'm in a pirate's cave!" John declared.

Michael looked up at us happily. "I'll be an Indian brave."

Wendie got back down on the floor. I stayed in the air, and we all made a circle on the ground... Except me in the air.

"Now everybody try!" I ordered.

"One," we all counted to get her. "Two, three!"

I yanked them up off the ground, and they started to fly for like three seconds. Then, they got pulled out of the air and onto the bed below. There was a tinkling sound of Anna Bell laughing her head off.

"This won't do," I said. "This wind to at all! What's the matter with you guys? All it takes is faith and trust." I scratched my head. "Oh! And something I forgot. Dust."

"Dust?" they all repeated.

Anna Bell looked up, alarmed, and tried to fly away. I grabbed her by one of her wings.

"Yup!" I said. I started patting her back to get some pixie dust off of her and on to them. "Just a little bit of pixie dust." I stopped patting her back. "Now think of happy things! It's the same as having wings!"

Michael shut his eyes tight and started to float. Wendie and John started floating too, John looking like he was swimming in the air. Michael was trying to flap his arms like a bird. Wendie was just floating around.

"Oh my!" Wendie exclaimed. "We can fly!"

"You can fly!" I restated. I flew over to the window and gestured for them to follow. "Come on, everybody! Here we go! Off to Neverland!" I jumped off the window sill and started to fly past a tree. The rest, including Michael's teddy beat, followed my lead. We flew past chimneys and roofs. We flew around trees. And up, up, up... We soar over the clouds. This was it. Neverland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not UPDATING SORRY SORRY! But finally... HERE YOU GO! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! ~Jackie **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Okay Pascal," I said, putting away my paintbrushes. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask her." Rapunzel had been dreaming about seeing the floating lights. I was somehow filled with memories about how I had grown up in the tower all my life and how I wanted to see the lights. I guess that was just the effect from being in the story, because that was the only way I could live through the story. But I guess it was pretty creepy.

"Rapunzebeth!" I heard a voice call in the distance. "Let down your hair!"

I glanced at Pascal nervously and excitedly at the same time. "It's time!" I took him off my shoulder and hid him behind the curtains covering my painting of the lights. I actually couldn't believe I could paint this good.

"Rapunzebeth?" the voice repeated. "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, mother!" I yelled, hooking my hair on the hook above the window and letting it fall all the way to the ground. The figure below who I was assuming was Mother Gothel put my hair in a loop. She stepped on it, and I knew the procedure. I yanked and yanked to pull her up. Dang, this lady was heavy.

"Hi," I greeted her when she arrived. She looked like my stepmother back at home.

"I don't know how you do this every single day without fail!" she exclaimed. She ran her fingers through my hair. "It must be exhausting!"

I shrugged, panting a little. "Oh, it's nothing."

She tapped my nose. "Then I don't know why it takes so long!"

I stared at her.

She laughed. "Oh, darling. I'm just teasing!" What was with this woman?

"Um," I said. Mother Gothel walked over to the mirror and started to examine herself. "Alright... Well. Tomorrow is a very big day, so I was wondering if-"

"Rapunzebeth," Mother Gothel stood next to me in the mirror. "Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

I smiled slightly.

Then she widened her eyes in surprise. "Oh look, you're here too!" Oh. I should've known that was coming. I basically memorized the script of Tangled.

She laughed again. "I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously!" She shoved me a little, like teenagers do. What the...

"Um," I said, a little scared now. "As I was saying, tomorrow is my-"

Mother Gothel looked startled. She checked her wrist. "Darling, Mother's feeling a little run-down. Can you sing for me? Then we'll talk."

"Oh," I said. "Oh, sure."

She walked slowly to her chair. I got my stool and sat her down quickly. Then, I grabbed my brush, handed it to her, and started to sing very quickly.

"Flowergleamandglow," I sang really fast. My hair started to glow and Mother Gothel rushed to brush it. "Letyourpowersshine. Maketheclockreverse. Bringbackwhatoncewasmine. Healwhathasbeenhurt. ChangetheFate'sdesign. Savewhathasbeenlost. Bringbackwhatoncewasmine!"

My hair gave so much power, it blew a light breeze in Mother's face when it stopped glowing.

"Rapunzebeth!" she scolded.

"So Mother." I ignored her and leaned close to her. "Earlier, I was saying that tomorrow is a really big day and you didn't really respond, so ok just going to tell you. It's my birthday!"

"No, no." She backed up and shook her head. "I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

"Yeah," I said slowly. "That's the funny thing about birthdays... They're kind of... an annual thing." I sighed and sat down. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask... Ugh. What I really want for this birthday... Well actually, what I wanted for a lot of birthdays now-"

"Rapunzebeth," Mother said. "Stop with the mumbling. You know how I hate that." She paused and pinched my cheek. "Oh, I'm just kidding, you're adorable."

I stared at her silently. This women was crazy. I heard a little squeak and turned around. Pascal was gesturing me to keep talking. I stroked my hair nervously.

"I want to see the floating lights," I blurted.

Mother Gothel stopped what she was doing. "What?"

I opened the curtains to reveal my painting of the floating lights. "Well, I was hoping you could take me to see the floating lights."

"Oh." Mother Gothel sighed. "You mean the stars."

"That's the thing," I said. "I've charted stars, and they're always, always constant." I used my hair to open the window and let light in to show her the painted stars on the ceiling. "But these... These appear every year on my birthday... And only on my birthday. I can't help but feel... like they're for me. I need to see them, Mother. And not just from my window, but in person. I have to know what they are."

Mother Gothel walked over to the window. "You want to go outside?" She scoffed. "Why, Rapunzebeth." She closed the window.

Great. Here came the song...

Piper's POV

I hid behind the big rock and spied on the big ship pulling up to shore. I know, right? What was up with me and big rocks? First, I stand on that rocky ledge above the lake, now I'm hiding behind another one. Where were all these rocky ledges coming from?

They were yelling a bunch of orders as some men pulled the ship in with a gigantic rope. Meeko craned his neck curiously and Flit flitted around nervously.

"Here," said a guy who looked like Leo Valdez. "Johnson, help me with this." He tossed some rope behind him, only to realize the dude named Johnson wasn't there.

"Johnson?" He looked around and found Johnson climbing up a tree that was very close to my rocky ledge. "Johnson, what are you doing up there?"

Johnson looked exactly like Jason. In the movie (and in history), he's supposed to be named John. So I guess in this world, they mashed up Jason and John's name to create Johnson.

As he climbed higher, and slowly backed up, until I was now hiding behind a bush. He was very close now.

"Getting a better look," he told the Leo look alike dude. He stood up on a part of the tree and looked around. I was careful not to be seen.

Meeko sniffed around. Meeko sniffing was never good. It meant he smelled food. In this case, it meant Johnson had some. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

The hungry raccoon started to crawl forward happily.

"Meeko," I hissed. "No."

He ignored me and shimmied forward towards the tip of the ledge. Flit zipped forward, trying to hold him back, but failed. When flit let go of Meeko, he ended up in a bush and Meeko ended up crashing into Johnson's legs. Johnson pulled out a knife, like he was expecting some kind of attack. Realizing there were no Indians trying to harm him, he looked down at his feet and discovered the furry animal who had crashed into him. Meeko smiled nervously.

"Well," Johnson said, kneeling down to get a better look at him. "You're a strange looking fellow. You hungry?" He took out a biscuit. "Here you go." He broke the biscuit in half. "It's a biscuit. It's food."

Meeko sniffed the biscuit and considered it. Then in one quick movement, he snatched it from Johnson's hand and began to chow it down.

"Like it?" He asked, taking out another biscuit. "Well, try eating it for for months straight." Meeko took the biscuit and waved it in the air to show me. I gasped and shrugged deeper into the shadows of the bush. Did Johnson suspect I was here?

"You got a friend back there?" Johnson asked. My eyes widened. From the tree, Johnson jumped onto the ledge and started to walk towards me. I slowly crawled backwards.

Johnson was just about to pull away the branch that was covering me, when Flit popped out and started to fly around his face, probably cursing in bird language. Johnson struggled and spun trying to shoo Flit away. As he did that, biscuits dropped from his sack and onto the ground. Meeko calmly picked them up and ate each one.

"Hey Johnson!" the Leo person said. "You better come down here! The governor's coming ashore!"

Johnson backed away from Flit. "Okay, okay. Coming."

Flit flew back behind my bush as Johnson walked away. I smiled at the little birdie. Meeko picked up the crumbs he had left and ate them all. He smiled, obviously satisfied.

...

I hid behind a leafy plant as the British dudes were taking a look at their so called New World. This was so not fair. I don't get why people were so greedy and hated Native Americans. So not cool.

"Captain Smith," said the governor dude named Octatcliffe who looked like a fat version of Octavian with black hair. "It appears I've chosen the perfect place. No savages either."

"Well," Johnson said. "Just because we don't seem them, doesn't mean they're not here."

"Then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?"

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them," Johnson assured Octatcliffe. He walked past me, oblivious to the fact that I was there. I mentally snickered.

Then, they broke out into a song. What was up with Disney and songs? Octatcliffe was singing about gold, while Johnson was searching for Indians, singing about how this was such a perfect place. I followed him, of course.

When he was done singing his oddly joyful song, he knelt by the water coming from the water and splashed some onto his face. He took another handful of water, and I think he saw my reflection. Uh oh. Busted.

He looked up to the tree up on a hill where I was standing, and I hid behind it, a little scared. He put on his helmet, aware that someone was watching him. I edged along a boulder slowly. When I was off the hill, I crawled over to the long blades of grass and peeked through them. He had disappeared. He was no longer by the waterfall.

Meeko and Flit came out of nowhere. I pushed them back into the grass and crawled to the place Johnson had been standing. There were stones in the water, so I hopped onto the first one. The waterfall was running smoothly and the little lake that it made was almost completely still.

He was behind the waterfall. I was sure of it. So, I hopped away, still crouching, and sure enough, he popped out from behind the waterfall holding a gun with his eyes narrowed. I stood up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. We stared at each other. After ten seconds, he lowered his gun by only three inches.

My hair blew in the breeze as we continued to stare at each other. Johnson slowly stood up as well. He held onto his gun, but lowered it all the way. His lips were slightly parted and he looked like he all of a sudden wanted to know everything about me.

I felt really nervous. We were only about three feet apart, and he could shoot his gun anytime. But I stood there, still staring at him, like he was a magnet.

To my relief, he crouched down to put his gun on the stone he was standing on. Then, he stepped into the water and began to walk towards me very slowly. I wasn't sure what to do.

When he was only a foot away, I hopped onto the next stone and began to run. I ran into the woods with Meeko and Flit close behind. Then, I came to a body of water, found a boat, and got in it.

"Please," Johnson called.

I hesitated, then stopped and turned around.

He set his gun to lean on a tree and started to walk towards me. I looked at him like he was an alien.

"Please don't run off," he pleaded. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." He held out his hand. "Here. Let me help you out of there."

The breeze started blowing, and colorful leaves blew past me. I slowly reached out my hand, and let him pull me to shore. He gently led me onto land and we stood there, holding hands for a long time, which I guess was pretty weird, but it was a Disney movie, so not really.

"Pochapiper," I said.

"What?" Johnson said,

"My name," I told him. "It's Pochapiper."

"I'm Johnson Smith," he introduced.

Lacy's POV

The forest was really dark and creepy. At the same time, it also looked fake. It looked like a set where they record movies on or something, but very convincing at the same time. The trees cast shadows on the ground, and the sun was nowhere in sight.

"Where the heck is that rabbit?" I asked myself. "I could've sworn to the a River Styx he came in here." I peeked behind a tree. "Maybe he's hiding. Hmm. Not here." I walked away from the tree and peered inside a log. "I wonder." I crawled through the log and brushed myself off. "No. I guess he must've-" I turned around, and two chubby clones with red hair were standing next to the log. I gasped in surprise.

They had on red high waisted pants and yellow shirts. Under the yellow shirts were dress shirts with collars. On those collars were their names.

"Tweedle-Dee," I read the first one. "And Tweedle Dum." I poked Tweedle-Dum and he made a honking noise.

"If you think we're wax works," Tweedle Dum said. "You ought to pay, you know."

They did a little dance, bumping into each other and marking honking noises each time they did it.

"Well," I said. "It's been nice meeting you." I curtsied and tried to scurry off. "Bye!"

Before I could run off, they intruded my path.

"Where are your manners?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"Aye," Tweedle Dum nodded. "The first thing you ought to do is..."

Then, they started to sing a random song about shaking hands and stuff. I, being smarter than the Alice in Disney, took that chance to run off instead of listening to that known story about the dude and the oysters.

When I got out of the forest, I came across a nice little pink cottage. The gate was pink and so was the mailbox. Whoever lived here must've been super fond of pink.

I walked up to the gate cautiously.

"Mary Ann!" I heard a voice from the cottage shout. "Oh, that girl. Where did she go?" The pink window on the second floor flung open to reveal a white rabbit. "Mary Ann!"

"The White Rabbit!" I exclaimed. I opened the gate and walked towards the cottage with excitement. I got to the door, and that was when the White Rabbit ran out the door, past me.

"Excuse me!" I shouted. The White Rabbit turned around.

"Why, Mary Ann!" he yelled. "What are you doing out here?" He walked up to me.

I looked down at him confused. "Mary Ann?"

"Don't just stand there," the White Rabbit exclaimed, obviously angry. "Go get my gloves! I'm late, I'm late!"

"Late for what?" I asked. "That's just what I was-"

"My gloves!" the White Rabbit repeated. He took out trumpet that was apparently big enough to fit in his pocket and blew on it. He shoved me into his house.

"Okay," I said. "Okay, jeez." I walked up the stairs to a nice little room.

"Hmm," I said, opening a few drawers. "If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves?" I opened a little silver jar and found delicious looking cookies. "Oh, I'm pretty hungry."

I ate the cookie and continued looking. I bent down to open a trunk, when my head randomly hit the ceiling!

"Oh gods, no," I said. "Not again!"

My foot started to push everything aside, and I was struggling to not grow. Obviously, I still grew, and it was really uncomfortable. Eventually, my arms grew out of the windows and my feet grew out of the sides of the house. I assumed it looked like I was wearing a house like dress.

"Help!" I heard the White Rabbit scream. "Monster! Monster! Help!" He blew his horn.

I stretched and stretched to try to get out of the house, then, I heard the White Rabbit talking to someone.

"Help!" he said. "There's a monster in my house, Dodo! There it is!"

"Wow," Dodo said in amazement. "It's big, isn't it?"

I opened the windows that were covering my eyesight and watched the scene,

"Well, do something!" the White Rabbit said. "Do something, Dodo, do something!"

Dodo walked up to where my giant foot was. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, having a large body sure didn't help my self esteem.

"Ah," he said, examining the house and my giant feet and arms. "A monster, indeed. We'll burn the house!" Then he started to sing as he grabbed random things to burn. "We'll smoke the blighter out. Some kindling, a stick or two." He looked the house up and down. "All this rubbish ought to do."

The White Rabbit's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Dodo ripped out a birdhouse and threw it into the pile of stuff to burn.

"No!" the White Rabbit yelled. "Not my birdhouse!"

After Dodo got the pile all readied up, the White Rabbit reluctantly handed over a match. Dodo lit it and tried to put the pile into flames. The only thing that happened was that some smoke started to creep up from the pile. If I didn't get out of here soon, the fire would start, and I would burn.

I looked around thinking of way to get out of this stupid situation. Then I spotted the carrots growing in the White Rabbit's garden.

"Maybe if I eat something, I'll shrink again," I said to myself. I started to reach for the carrots, when the White Rabbit came over and grabbed it. Being bigger than him, I managed to get the carrot with him still clinging or it.

"No!" he shouted. "No, don't!"

"I'm sorry," I said, not very sorry at all. "But I must eat something."

He started to wave his carrot around. "Not me! You-you barbarian!"

I ignore his words and bit into the carrot he was conveniently holding out. He screamed and ran out the door as I started to feel my limbs shrink, along with everything else on my body. There was a weird tingling sensation that came with it. I landed in front of the bed in the bedroom.

I was super tiny now, smaller than the carrot I had just eaten. The White Rabbit had already forgotten about the "monster" growing in his house. He looked at the time and shouted, "I'm late! Oh no, I'm late!" He shook Dodo's hand and ran. "Bye, Dodo!"

I squeezed out a crack in the house and followed him. Dodo bent down and looked at me.

"Do you have a match?" he asked me.

"Erm, no," I told him, still trying to follow the rabbit. "I'm kind of in a hurry-ish, so I have to go."

This world was seriously mad.


End file.
